BAILA PARA MI
by Suki angeles
Summary: Serena es una hermosa striper que por cosas de la vida se vio obligada a recurrir a ese trabajo. Darien, es un hombre de negocios que necesita de su ayuda "Hacerla pasar por su prometida", pero ¿Las cosas les resultarán como las planean?
1. Mentiras Piadosas

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

**Y como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, sola la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - MENTIRA PIADOSA**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Darien se encontraba en su oficina, sepultado en un mar de papeles que revisar, como siempre desde que se había hecho cargo de la administración de la empresa de su padre en esa ciudad.

Hace más de un año que se había trasladado hasta Tokio para hacerse cargo de aquellas oficinas, que estaban generando bastantes problemas y ahora tenía todo bajo control, claro que eso incluía un trabajo bastante duro y cero vida social.

A sus treinta años, Darien era un hombre bastante atractivo y a pesar de haber tenido algunos encuentros románticos nunca había pasado más allá de dos citas, en pate por la falta de tiempo y dedicación por completo al trabajo y quizás por no haber encontrado aún a la "elegida" como solía llamarla.

Señor Chiba – Irrumpió de pronto su asistente a la oficina – Su padre lo espera en la sala de juntas.

Gracias, iré enseguida, espera, dijiste… ¡¿Mi padre? – Exclamó el pelinegro mientras dejaba de lado el papeleo y se ponía rápidamente de pie.

Sí señor, su padre acaba de llegar de improviso, no sabía de su llegada – Agregó la asistente mientras salía del lugar.

Demonios, que querrá ahora – Se dijo en un suspiro de resignación mientras se encaminaba a la sala de junta.

Darien rara vez se veía con sus padres, a decir verdad Artemis Chiba era un hombre difícil que con lo único que soñaba era con tener un heredero, por lo que por supuesto ponía a Darien en una situación difícil, no es que jamás pensara en tener hijos, pero esa idea aún la veía lejana al igual que el matrimonio.

Dada la insistencia de su padre y las incontables citas organizadas por su madre Luna los últimos años, había aceptado gustoso irse a Tokio a hacerse cargo de las oficinas, por lo menos de esta manera nadie lo molestaba, o eso creía.

¡Hijo, que alegría verte! – Saludó el padre mientras señalaba al joven donde sentarse.

¡Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! Dime padre, que es lo que necesitas – Agregó Darien en tono despreocupado.

He venido por ti, como sabes tu hermana Rei está comprometida y esta semana comienza la celebración – Contestó el hombre.

¡¿Qué Rei qué? No puede ser que ya vaya a casarse – Exclamó el pelinegro.

Así es, y con tu madre queremos que vayas a la casa de verano este lunes junto a tu novia, ya sabes a pasar la semana y para que la conozcamos al fin – Agregó Artemis con alegría en su voz.

_¡Demonios ¿Mi novia? – _Pensaba el pelinegro con nerviosismo, una mentira piadosa que les dijo a sus padres algunos meses atrás.

_- Flash Back -_

¡Demonios papá! ¡¿Me sacaste de una junta par eso? – Exclamó Darien con furia.

¡Aunque estuvieras con el mismo papa te sacaría igual el tema! Estoy harto de que rehúyas del tema – Exclamó con la misma exaltación Artemis.

Si te refieres a una esposa y a un hijo, creo que ese tema ya está claro y no tenemos la necesidad de volver a discutirlo – Contestó el joven con seriedad.

Lo discutiremos hasta que por fin entres en razón, hijo yo ya estoy muy viejo y voy a retirarme pronto y tu heredaras este imperio que he construido, pero me preocupa que aún no me des un heredero, tu hermana tiene una relación y pronto a a casarse y tu sabes que cuando eso suceda se irá lejos con su esposo, por lo que me única esperanza eres tú, quiero un heredero tuyo. – Repuso el hombre.

No necesito tener un hijo para darte a cambio de esta empresa padre y te recuerdo que si hoy es un imperio también se debe a mi trabajo aquí – Agregó con molestia.

De todas formas quiero asegurar descendencia ¡Acaso no te gustan las mujeres o algo así! Mis amigos están empezando a hablar de que quizás seas raro – Señaló con molestia.

¡Cómo mierda dices algo así! – Contestó furioso el pelinegro.

No me faltes el respeto que mucha paciencia te he tenido ya, o te casas pronto o te quito todo, no solo te desheredare, sino que moveré mis influencias y no podrás trabajar con nadie nunca, todas las puertas estarán cerradas, me escuchaste – Arremetió con furia.

Darien lo observó desafiante y agregó casi sin pensar – Si te lo digo es solo porque me has obligado, porque no pensaba entilar mi vida privada, pero la verdad es que estoy saliendo con una hermosa chica hace algún tiempo y he pensado en formalizar con ella.

¿Es en serio? – Preguntó su padre con ilusión.

_¡¿Por qué mierda dije eso? – _Pensó, e intentó remediar su mentira, pero la cara de ilusión de su padre se lo impidió – Así es, pero no quería decirles porque iban a meterse en mi relación y quizás hasta la ahuyentaban.

Hijo me has hecho el padre más feliz del mundo, espera que se lo cuente a tu madre. – Señaló Artemis con alegría.

_- Fin Flash Back-_

Y lo que había comenzado como una simple mentira piadosa, se había convertido en todo un acontecimiento en la familia, llevaba meses fingiendo llevar una relación seria, gracias a la distancia con la que vivían había logrado ocultar la verdad, pero… ¿Qué haría ahora?

Vamos hijo, no me digas que ahora eres tímido, ya sé, mañana reunámonos en el café Moon y me la presentas ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó Artemis sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Tengo que hablarlo con ella primero, también tendrá cosas que hacer, te confirmo más tarde ¿Ok? – Fue la tímida respuesta de Darien.

Claro hijo, estaré esperando ansioso tu llamado – Agregó el padre mientras se despedía y se retiraba del lugar.

¡Demonios, este hombre no tiene remedio! – Se dijo mientras golpeaba con furia el escritorio lanzando a metros los papeles que había sobre él.

Hermano ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el mal humor? – Interrumpió su furia de pronto Andrew, su amigo de la infancia y quien trabajaba en el departamento de informática.

El mismo dilema de siempre con mi padre – Contestó el pelinegro desparramándose en su asiento.

Ya veo… Hijos y matrimonio ¿O me equivoco? – Preguntó el rubio con sonrisa burlona – Pero no te preocupes, siempre es lo mismo y luego se le pasa.

Bueno la verdad es que el problema es algo mayor, hace un par de meses le dije a mis padres que tenía una linda novia y toda la cosa y resulta que ahora la quieren conocer – Agregó sumamente deprimido.

Pero Darien ¿Para qué fuiste a inventar algo así? Ahora así que se te complicó la cosa – Reprochó el rubio amigo.

Es que el viejo, me ha amenazado con quitarme todo y mover sus influencias para que nadie se atreva a contratarme nunca si no hago lo que quiere, lo peor es que está corriendo el rumor de que soy homosexual – Agregó el pelinegro con molestia.

Andrew no pudo evitar las carcajadas ante el comentario de su amigo.

Disculpa hermano, pero es que es muy gracioso – Agregó el rubio tratando contener la risa ante la mirada asesina que le otorgaba su amigo.

No le encuentro el chiste, ahora resulta que porque no tengo novia soy gay, si no tengo es porque no quiero y no porque no me gusten, además tampoco me dedico a pasear mis conquistas por todos lados – Agregó haciéndose el ofendido.

No te preocupes Darien que yo no estoy dudando de tu condición sexual, solo me da risa que piensen lo contrario, pero olvídate un momento de tu padre y los rumores. Es más salgamos a tomarnos algo por ahí para pasar los malos ratos y pensar cómo solucionar tu problema ¿Te parece? – Propuso el joven.

En realidad estoy tapado en trabajo, pero necesito despejar mi mente, te tomo la palabra, vamos – Contestó Darien mientras se ponía su chaqueta y ambos salían del despacho.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Me dijeron que este lugar está de lujo y que las mujeres… ¡Uf! – Comentó Andrew mientras estacionaba el coche.

¿Mujeres? ¿A qué lugar me trajiste? – Preguntó el pelinegro algo confundido.

A… este es el night club Milenio, donde tienen a las mejores bailarinas de la ciudad, según me han contado – Contestó mientras ambos entraban al exclusivo club.

¿Me trajiste a un club de desnudistas? Creo que de verdad quieres comprobar que no soy gay – Contestó el pelinegro con cierto enfado.

No hermano para nada, yo se que estos lugares no son tu estilo, pero de verdad que tenía curiosidad con venir y con quien mejor que contigo, anímate y disfrutemos de un buen rato – Contestó el rubio sonriente mientras saludaban al guardia del lugar y se dirigían al interior del club.

El lugar estaba a media luz, dando un aspecto enigmático y seductor, su decoración era sobria, de colores blancos y negros, un gran escenario al medio del salón donde resaltaban los espejos y un gran caño en el centro para ser ocupado por las bailarinas por supuesto, rodeado por varias mesas.

Un bar en una esquina, y varios ambientes que se describían como "privados" para estar a solas con las chicas.

Ambos tomaron asiento mientras una hermosa joven se acercaba a tomar su pedido, Darien pidió whisky y Andrew tequila.

Entre charlas y risas el tiempo fue pasando, hasta que comenzaba el show, hermosas jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la alegre música, mientras los varones asistentes aplaudían y vociferaban diferentes cosas a las sexys chicas, quienes se mostraban con diminutos atuendos.

Y ahora el momento que todos estaban esperando… - Anunció de pronto el animador ya bastante avanzada la noche – Nuestras bellas scout lideradas por supuesto por la increíble y hermosa princesa de la luna están listas para salir a escena.

El público enloqueció en ese momento, y todos comenzaron a gritar frenéticos.

Vaya, esta muchacha sí que es popular – Comentó el pelinegro mientras volteaba al escenario.

Si, debe de ser buenísima – Agregó Andrew al tiempo que dirigía su mirada al escenario.

Disfruten a la hermosa, la inigualable, la sexy, nuestra exquisita fantasía, caballeros, dejo en el escenario a… ¡Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scout!

Los asistentes se pusieron de pie frenéticos, al parecer la joven era la atracción del lugar.

La "Famosa Sailor Moon" apareció con un ceñido traje de marinera, la que incluía solo una pequeñísima falda plisada y un antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro, pero no así sus profundos ojos azules, llevaba el cabello suelto y algo desparramado de un dorado tan intenso como el sol.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras la chica comenzaba a mecerse de manera atrevida al compás de esta. Bailaba de una forma única y magistral, adueñando se por completo del escenario, mientras se quitaba con sensualidad única cada prenda de su traje, quedando luego de unos momentos con un pequeño bikini, que aunque no dejaba mucho para la imaginación, impedía ver con totalidad las exquisitas partes de la rubia.

Darien se encontraba con la boca abierta, completamente hipnotizado por cada movimiento de la escultural muchacha.

Las cuatro chicas restantes vestían de igual manera que la rubia, solo que sus trajes eran de colores diferentes, su baile era igual de atrevido y sensual, pero sin duda quien se robaba la película era Sailor Moon y no era para menos, la chica se movía como nadie y tenía el cuerpo de una diosa.

Finalizó su baile haciendo unos ligeros movimientos en el tubo que parecía haber nacido con ella. El bailó finalizó por completo, la chica hizo una especie de reverencia y salió del lugar en completo silencio mientras el público masculino no paraba de silbar y suplicar porque regresara.

¡Qué mujer viejo! – Exclamó Andrew devolviendo su mirada a Darien, quien aún no lograba cerrar su boca.

Totalmente… - Balbuceo apenas el pelinegro devolviendo la vista hacia su amigo.

¿Desean algo más para beber? – Interrumpió la mesera.

Si, tráigame otro tequila y ¿Tu Darien? – Preguntó el rubio a su amigo que aún permanecía algo embobado.

Esa chica… ¿Quién es? – Preguntó el pelinegro a la mesera.

Ella es Sailor Moon, su identidad es un secreto… - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, estaba acostumbrada a que todos los asistentes intentaran averiguar algo más de ella después de sus excelentes bailes – Pero si gusta y tiene el dinero suficiente, podemos arreglar un encuentro en privado, usted me entiende – Agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Darien bajó el cabeza algo avergonzado, ni siquiera sabía porque había preguntado por ella.

Claro, claro, arregle el encuentro, nosotros pagamos lo que cueste – Contestó Andrew risueño, al ver la enrojecida cara de su amigo.

Por supuesto, vengo en un minuto – Respondió la chica y se alejó del lugar.

Andrew ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Increpó a su amigo el pelinegro.

Vamos viejo no es para tanto, además se nota que la tal Sailor Moon te dejó loquito, creo que será bastante bueno verla de más cerquita ¿No crees? – Preguntó el rubio con mirada pícara.

Darien se disponía a contestar cuando la mesera se acercó hasta ellos.

Sailor Moon lo espera en el salón Milenio, déjeme guiarlo – Señaló la chica.

¡Suerte tigre! – Exclamó entre risas el rubio mientras Darien seguía a la chica totalmente avergonzado.

Debe ser otro viejo verde con dinero – Se decía a sí misma la rubia mientras esperaba en el salón – Bueno, cada vez falta menos, así que deberé resistir, después de todo solo son un par de bailes.

Es aquí, pase por favor, se le recuerda que Sailor Moon "solo bailará" para usted – Indicó la chica mientras se retiraba.

Bueno… Ya estoy aquí, así que ni modo – Se dijo así mismo el pelinegro mientras aspiraba hondo y cruzaba las insinuantes cortinas que cubrían la habitación.

La joven se encontraba de piernas cruzadas, sentada en el amplio sillón, vestía un sugerente vestido ceñido al cuerpo en color negro metalizado, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

Su cabello rubio impecable suelto al igual que durante el baile y aún conservaba la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Pasa cariño, que yo no hago daño – Señaló la joven mientras indicaba al pelinegro que se sentara junto a ella. Este por supuesto obedeció inmediatamente.

_Vaya, que hombre más guapo_ – Pensó la rubia, mientras le ofrecía algo para beber.

Darien era un hombre atractivo, de tez blanca y hermosos ojos azules, cabello corto negro como el azabache, alto y de cuerpo bien formado.

¿Siempre usas el antifaz? - Preguntó aún algo tímido el pelinegro.

Así es, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, menos que me quite la máscara, cariño – Contestó la chica mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía sugerente hasta el pelinegro.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia, espero sus rw.**

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	2. Proposición

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y espero también sus comentarios.**

**Besos**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CAPITULO 2: PROPOSICIÓN**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

La joven se acercó lo suficiente haciendo que Darien pudiera percibir su calidez, dio un pequeño sorbo a su trago y se acercó aún más, hasta el oído del pelinegro.

¿Quieres que baile? ¿O se te ocurre algo más divertido que quieras hacer? – Preguntó con voz bastante sugerente que lo hizo estremecer por completo.

Darien solo asintió boquiabierto, ante la diosa que tenía frente a él, sin ser capaz de emitir ninguna palabra coherente o hacer algún otro movimiento.

La rubia dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en un esquina del salón, desde esa distancia comenzó a mover su cuerpo delicadamente al ritmo de la

música que sonaba de fondo en el salón, pasando de vez en cuando sus manos en forma sensual por todo el contorno de su cuerpo a un ritmo enloquecedor.

El baile lo cautivaba y Darien seguía sin poder emitir palabra, aún mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta dada la impresión, sin duda esa era la imagen más sensual que había visto en toda su vida, carraspeo

un poco para que la joven le pusiera atención nuevamente a él.

Tranquilo amor, que la ropa no me la saco enseguida. La paciencia es una gran virtud y trae sus recompensas – Respondió con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo, mientras continuaba con su erótico baile.

Claro, es solo que… - Volvió a carraspear, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín por las palabras de la rubia, era demasiado extraño en él, pero esta mujer lograba ponerlo sumamente nervioso y

también algo más…

Verás, yo no he pedido venir hasta aquí a verte solo para observarte bailar – Agregó Darien, casi en un hilo de voz.

Lo siento mucho cariño, no sé si te explicaron bien mis reglas, pero yo solo puedo bailarte, si quieres otro tipo de "atenciones" debes pedir a otra de las chicas que estén dispuestas – Respondió la rubia sin

inmutarse, mientras continuaba con su baile.

En verdad no es necesario que sigas bailando y no, no necesito a otra de las chicas, quiero que seas tú, se que eres realmente perfecta para lo que quiero proponerte – Replicó el pelinegro recuperando un

poco de la seguridad perdida en su voz.

Mira cariño – Respondió la chica dejando su baile de lado y acercándose peligrosamente hasta el pelinegro.

Yo no me acuesto con los clientes, como te dije yo solamente bailo, me desnudo si quieres, puedes tocar algo si gustas, pero después de eso nada más, así que, sea lo que sea que quieras proponerme la

respuesta es no, y ya que no vienes a verme bailar, entonces me retiro, puedes pedir, si así lo deseas que venga otra chica a hacerte compañía o que en definitiva te devuelvan tu dinero – Agregó mientras

comenzaba a salir del salón.

No, por favor espera, al parecer me has mal interpretado o yo no me he sabido explicar con mayor claridad – Repuso ágilmente el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie dando un rápido suspiro.

Lo que quiero proponerte es una especie de negocio, algo que por lo que veo en tu actitud, podría beneficiarnos a ambos… - Agregó con la seguridad de un hombre de negocios, mientras se sentaba

nuevamente en el sillón y esta vez era él quien indicaba a la hermosa rubia tomar asiento junto a él para continuar con la conversación.

¿Propuesta de negocios? - La chica lo pensó un momento algo confundida, pero luego asintió y se sitúo a su lado tomando su bebida nuevamente entre sus manos.

De acuerdo cariño, soy toda oídos – Agregó la rubia una vez sentada a su lado, cruzándose de piernas con actitud algo más desafiante, pero no por eso menos sensual.

Bueno… Verás – Se mostró dudoso un segundo, pero luego continuo – Necesito que te hagas pasar por algo así como mi prometida, será solo durante una semana, necesito hacer creer a mi padre y a otras

personas que tengo una novia… De verdad – Decidió decirlo de una vez, no era necesario alargar más la explicación ni hablar con rodeos, ese nunca había sido su estilo.

Ay cariño… ¿No me digas que eres gay? – Agregó la rubia con mirada compasiva, llevando la palma de su mano hasta su boca en señal de asombro – Y tan atractivo que eres ¡Qué desperdicio!

¡No! ¡¿Por qué mierda todos tienes que pensar eso? – Se lo dijo más a sí mismo que a la chica que tenía junto a él.

No es eso… Mira… - pasó ambas manos por su cabello en señal de frustración - Es algo un poco difícil de explicar, pero si te gusta lo romántico, digamos que aún no encuentro a la mujer indicada, a mi media

naranja, o como quieras llamarla, eso es todo ¡Claro que me gustan las mujeres! – Agregó el pelinegro en tono molesto.

Disculpa si te hice enfadar cariño, de verdad no era mi intención – Señaló rápidamente la rubia mordisqueando su labio inferior, sin duda este hombre molesto se veía aún más guapo.

Y disculpa que te lo diga, pero me parece bastante extraño que no hayas encontrado a alguien aún que ocupe ese puesto que me pides fingir, porque me pareces un hombre bastante atractivo como para

seguir en soltería – Agregó la chica recuperando el tono seductor en su voz.

Darien volvió a carraspear con algo de nerviosismo, la verdad es que si la rubia pudiera notar en ese mismo momento la reacción que causaba en su entrepierna solo con el sonido de su voz, no le quedarían

mayores dudas de su sexualidad.

Bueno… Gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que este último tiempo me he preocupado de distintas cosas que mantienen mi vida bastante absorbida, por decirlo así, y el amor no está dentro de mis

prioridades por el momento, solo es eso, pero últimamente estoy recibiendo… Como decirlo… "Algunas presiones", si logras entenderme, por lo que necesito presentarme con mi "novia" durante esa semana

con mi familia, es por la boda de mi hermana menor, todo un acontecimiento… Entonces qué dices ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó el pelinegro, intentando cerrar rápidamente el trato, la verdad es que el tema ya le

resultaba bastante incómodo.

Ay amor me encanta tu historia, adorable debo decir y de verdad lo siento, pero como te has dado cuenta mi identidad es un secreto y me interesa que siga siendo de esa manera por mucho tiempo más, por

lo que no puedo aceptar el trabajo que me propones, la respuesta es no – Respondió en tono compasivo.

Pero te aseguro que alguna de las chicas aceptará gustosa cualquier oferta que quieras hacerles y te otorgará una mejor compañía de la que yo puedo ofrecerte, eso te lo garantizo – Agregó la chica

mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta a marcharse del lugar.

Dudo mucho que pueda tener mejor compañía, además si estás aquí es porque realmente necesitas el dinero, no creo que bailes frente a una decena de hombres y viejos verdes por simple gusto y créeme

yo puedo ayudarte con eso – Arremetió el pelinegro.

Veamos… Dime ¿Cuánto ganas en un mes trabajando aquí? No importa cuál sea la cifra, yo puedo triplicar esa suma – Agregó Darien mientras se ponía también de pie con pose arrogante y se situaba frente

a la joven sin apartar su vista de sus ojos.

_¡¿Triplicar? Debe ser una broma_ – Se dijo mentalmente la rubia bastante sorprendida, no podía negar que ese dinero sería como caído del cielo y quizás sería su boleto de salida de ese lugar.

Debes estar bromeando o definitivamente quieres verme la cara, cómo pudiste darte cuenta mis servicios son bastante caros, por lo que llevarlo a un mes y triplicarlo significa BASTANTE dinero, además de

que la exclusividad te subirá un poco más los costos – Señaló la joven bastante seria, pero sin perder la sensualidad en cada palabra dicha.

Esto es bastante en serio, soy un hombre de negocios, además esta situación es ya bastante difícil para mí como para estar bromeando, en cuento al dinero no es que te incumba, pero tengo el suficiente

como para pagar por este trabajo en particular – Respondió Darien con bastante seriedad.

¿Y qué se supone que tendría que hacer yo? En el caso hipotético de que aceptara tu oferta, por supuesto - Preguntó aún incrédula y expectante ante la respuesta del pelinegro.

Es bastante simple en realidad, como ya te lo dije, tendrías que hacerte pasar como mi prometida, jurarme amor eterno y esas tonterías, ya sabes – Respondió alzándose de hombros.

¿Y eso incluiría…? – Volvió a interrogar la joven entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

No, no, no te preocupes por eso – Respondió el joven agitando rápidamente sus manos.

No tienes que hacer nada de lo que te estás imaginando, solo vamos a "pretender" delante de mi familia y los invitados de la boda, ya sabes, frente a ellos comportándonos como los dos enamorados que

quieren casarse, con arrumacos y todo eso, pero nada más. Una vez solos seremos los mismos extraños de siempre – Respondió algo nervioso.

Además créeme soy todo un caballero y no me voy a aprovechar de la situación, ni pedirte que… Que… Bueno tú sabes que – Agregó algo sonrojado.

Vaya que eres una ternura cariño, hasta para hablar de sexo con una striper te pones nervioso – Agregó con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al pelinegro que aún tartamudeaba.

¿Seguro que no eres gay? – Volvió a pregunta con curiosidad.

¡Que no! ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso de verdad lo parezco? – Preguntó con el orgullo herido.

No amor, no te preocupes, solo quería asegurarme, es que eres todo una ternurita hecha un manojo de nervios frente a una mujer como yo, lo siento, pero me causa gracia, no estoy acostumbrada a que me

miren con miedo – Agregó nuevamente entre risas, aunque estas no demostraban burla, más bien solidaridad con su causa.

¡¿Miedo yo? Estás bastante equivocada, se nota que no me conoces - Señaló el pelinegro desviando la mirada en señal de molestia.

Bueno, bueno… Y retomando el tema central ¿Luego de pasar la semana y realizar la actuación… Qué pasará? Porque no puedes pagarme eternamente para fingir ser tu novia ¿O me equivoco? – Preguntó la

chica nuevamente.

De eso no tienes que preocuparte, yo me las arreglo después, terminando la semana cada uno seguirá con su vida como siempre y no tendrás que volver a verme la cara, serás completamente libre –

Respondió el pelinegro.

Mmm… Al parecer estás bastante desesperado cariño - Agregó la rubia, mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en su mentón con su dedo índice, intentando pensar la mejor respuesta.

Para que voy a mentirte, no se me ocurre otra cosa más que hacer, cuando conozcas a mi familia quizás lo entiendas, entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato o no? – Volvió a preguntar con ojos esperanzados,

mientras extendía su mano a la rubia para por fin cerrar el trato.

La chica dio un hondo y sonoro suspiro antes de tomar la mano del pelinegro – De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta – Agregó mientras estrechaban ambas manos.

Gracias – Respiró con evidente alivio - Por cierto, mi nombre es Darien, Darien Chiba – Agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Pues mucho gusto mi querido prometido, mi nombre es Serena, solo eso sabrás por hoy y la máscara me la dejaré como garantía – Señaló la rubia en un giño, mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa a su nuevo

boleto de salida.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? La verdad era bastante obvio que Darien le propondría algo así a Sailor Moon ¿Verdad?**

**Les adelanto que en el próximo capi ya comenzará un poco la función y se sabrá algo más de nuestra querida striper jajaja. **

**Sorry lo cortito del capítulo, pero mejor dejarlas con la intriga con lo que pasará más adelante!**

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, agregarme como favoritos, comentarios y simplemente por leer, especialmente:**

**yesqui2000 – ediebella – conyta bombom – LetyCK – Nora – VICO – walkmoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – La Dama oculta Mistress9 – MartithaJimenez – Usagi13chiba – Princess Mko – STARVENUS – anon**

**¡Besos y Nos leemos!**


	3. Show Time

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CAPITULO 3: SHOW TIME**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

La chica dio un hondo y sonoro suspiro antes de tomar la mano del pelinegro – De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta – Agregó mientras estrechaban ambas manos.

Gracias – Respiró con evidente alivio - Por cierto, mi nombre es Darien, Darien Chiba – Agregó el pelinegro.

Pues mucho gusto mi querido prometido, mi nombre es Serena, solo eso sabrás por hoy y la máscara me la dejaré como garantía – Señaló la rubia mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa a su nuevo boleto de salida.

* * *

Mucho gusto… Señorita Serena, es un hermoso nombre el que tienes – Señaló el pelinegro sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

¡Pero qué galante nos resultó ser la ternurita!… Aunque para chicas como yo, esas palabras no sirven de mucho y lo de "señorita"…

Bueno gracias, pero cuando me quite este atuendo creo que será más natural asimilarlo – Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa algo irónica.

Si tú lo dices… - Agregó el pelinegro alzándose de hombros, algo extrañado por la actitud algo a la defensiva de la joven, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, era obvio que "Sailor Moon" recibía halagos en todo momento, tanto dentro como fuera del escenario.

De acuerdo… ¿Y cuándo comenzamos con la actuación? – Preguntó de pronto la rubia.

Bueno, la verdad es que mañana estamos invitados a desayunar, mi padre insiste en que quiere conocer antes que nadie a "mi hermosa novia"– Agregó remarcando las últimas palabras mencionadas.

Cariño, las mañanas las tengo completamente copadas, lo siento, pero ¿Puede ser un almuerzo o una cena? – Volvió a preguntar.

Claro, no hay ningún problema, de todas formas quedé de confirmarle, no hay inconveniente, almuerzo será entonces, pero…

¿Cómo te voy a reconocer? ¿No pretenderás ir con el antifaz supongo? – Preguntó algo irónico el pelinegro.

No te preocupes ternurita, yo te buscaré a ti, esto es solo una precaución en caso de que no aparezcas mañana, solo dime en que lugar y a qué hora nos reunimos y ahí estaré puntual – Agregó Serena.

De acuerdo a las dos en el restaurant que se encuentra en la esquina de la calle número 10 ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Darien.

La rubia solo asintió con sonrisa nerviosa – _Lugar elegante, llena de gente con dinero ¡Maldita mi suerte! – _Pensó la rubia.

¿Todo bien? Ahhh… Claro ¿Necesitas dinero para ropa apropiada o algo así verdad? – Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras hacía el gesto de sacar su chequera del bolsillo de su saco.

Cariño, el que yo sea striper no significa que no sepa como vestirme adecuadamente o ande desnuda por las calles – Señaló en tono que demostraba algo de molestia, pero que supo disimular muy bien.

Mañana si gustas o te hace sentir más cómodo me das un adelanto, pero además de eso no tienes que pagar por mis cosas, créeme tengo un excelente gusto en moda – Agregó ágilmente devolviendo la sonrisa a su rostro.

Lo siento, mi intención no era ofenderte ni nada de eso – Señaló el pelinegro bajando la cara algo avergonzado.

Descuida ternurita, ¡Pero qué fácil resultaste para avergonzarte! Mira, ya que yo te confundí con un gay, creo que ahora podemos decir que estamos a mano – Agregó sonriente.

¡Eso no es lo mismo! ¡Tu ofensa fue mucho mayor! ¡Y deja de decirme ternurita! – Agregó Darien rápidamente.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo no te enojes de nuevo, nos vemos mañana entonces… Ternurita – Finalizó mientras desaparecía entre las cortinas del lugar, dejando escapar unas pequeñas carcajadas.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

_**Mientras tanto, tras bambalinas…**_

_**.**_

Serena se ha tardado bastante esta vez ¿Crees que por fin la convencieron de que…? – Preguntaba una hermosa rubia, siendo interrumpida por la voz de Serena.

Hola chicas, ya regresé, siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto – Señaló la rubia mientras entraba al vestidor y se reunía con el resto de las "scout" que participaban junto a ella en su show.

Vaya Sere, esta vez sí que tardaste demasiado, nos tenías preocupadas ¿No me digas que nos salió algo exigente el caballero? – Señaló una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, conocida como Júpiter, quien se quitaba el maquillaje frente a uno de los espejos.

Bueno Lita ya sabes cómo es esto a veces, además lo que necesitaba este hombre… Bueno, era algo más que un baile, por decirlo de alguna forma – Respondió Serena mientras se quitaba el antifaz y comenzaba a cambiarse de vestuario para poder marcharse por fin junto al resto de las chicas.

Sere… ¡¿No me digas que rompiste tu regla de oro y te acostaste con él? – Exclamó de pronto Amy, una hermosa joven de cabellos y ojos azules que bailaba bajo el nombre de Sailor Mercury y quien además de vivir junto a ella era la mejor amiga de la rubia.

No amiga para nada, ya sabes que con eso no tranzo, es más bien una muy buena oferta de trabajo - Respondió la chica sin inmutarse.

¿Trabajo? – Preguntaron todas al unísono sin comprender nada de lo que la chica hablaba.

Hay Sere, tú sí que eres demasiado extraña, yo por un papacito como ese, rompo todas mis malditas reglas y me lanzo como gata en celo. Si no lo quieres yo feliz le hago el trabajo ¡Y gratis! - (¿Es necesario que señale quien dijo eso?).

Todas rieron por el comentario y asintieron a la vez, la verdad es que habían visto al pelinegro y estaba bastante bien el hombre.

¡Mina!… Bueno mejor les cuento de qué se trata todo esto para que no me sigan preguntando tonterías – Comentó Serena sonriente.

Además necesitaré de toda su ayuda para que me cubran esta semana y especialmente necesito de tu ayuda Amy – Agregó la rubia mientras comenzaba a narrarles todo lo sucedido con el pelinegro, la preposición, la oferta, ¡La paga!, en fin cada detalle de lo que tendría que hacer durante toda esa semana.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

El nuevo día había llegado y Darien se encontraba ya sentado en el restaurante donde se reuniría con su padre y "su novia" - _¡Demonios! y ¿Si no viene? ¿Y si esto no resulta? – _Pensaba extremadamente nervioso jugando insistentemente con algunas servilletas intentando calmar así sus dudas, cuando divisó la inconfundible figura de su padre ingresando al lugar.

Ok, ok, ¡uf! – Respiró hondo - De acuerdo Darien tú te metiste en esto… Ahora que comience la función ¡Show time! – Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y salía al encuentro de su padre.

¡Darien! Hijo que alegría, creí que no vendrías hoy – Señaló el padre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Pero si te dije que nos veríamos hoy ¿Acaso estás dudando de mí? – Preguntó fingiendo indignación.

Bueno que quieres que te diga hijo, hasta que no vea a tu chica no confiaré 100% en tu palabra – Agregó sin dejar su irónica sonrisa.

¿Y a qué hora llega la afortunada? – Preguntó Artemis mientras consultaba su reloj.

Debe estar por llegar, le dije que llegara a las dos y ella es muy puntual – Contestó el pelinegro mientras observaba a la entrada del lugar, aún mantenía sus dudas sobre si la rubia llegaría o no a cumplir con su parte.

Pero que desconsiderado eres con la mujer que se supone que amas, deberías haber ido por ella y llegar los dos juntos ¿Qué clase de ejemplos te he dado? – Reprochó el padre.

Bueno… Lo que sucede es que Serena en una mujer bastante independiente y aunque se lo pedí me dijo que vendría sola, además tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de venir – Contestó ágilmente el pelinegro - ¡_¿Ir por ella? Si ni siquiera sabía donde vivía ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a buscarla al club?_

Así que Serena eh, que lindo nombre… Y Serena… ¿Cuánto? – Preguntó Artemis de pronto, atrayendo rápidamente la vista del pelinegro con evidente nerviosismo.

Serena… Este… - El pelinegro tartamudeaba del nerviosismo - _¡Viejo de mierda!_

Tsukino, Serena Tsukino señor, mucho gusto – Extendió su mano de pronto una hermosa joven rubia que se sitúo a un lado de la mesa.

Y supongo que usted debe ser el padre de Darien ¿Verdad? – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Artemis carraspeo un poco antes de contestar – ¡Claro! Perdón mucho gusto. Si soy el padre de Darien, Artemis Chiba, pero por favor dime Artemis solamente – Señaló sonriente.

Darien la observaba boquiabierto, realmente ella había llegado como caída del cielo y aún más, se veía realmente hermosa, el antifaz había desaparecido y podía apreciar en su totalidad su perfecto rostro, y el leve azul de sus ojos que lo habían cautivado la noche anterior no se comparaban al brillo azul cielo que tomaban sin esa estorbosa mascara, sus largas pestañas quedaban al descubierto destacándolos aún más.

Su nariz, pequeña y respingada, si bailando era una diosa, ahora sin la marca de desnudista se veía aún más cercana al cielo y mucho más provocadora para el gusto de Darien.

¡Hijo, hijo, cierra la boca y extiéndele una silla a tu novia! – Agregó Artemis en tono burlón.

Darien sacudió la cabeza, intentando salir de su asombro e hizo que la chica se sentara a su lado inmediatamente, como su novia que era.

Luego de ordenar la comida y algo de beber, continuaron o mejor dicho, comenzaron la plática.

Vaya cariño, no me habías dicho que tenías un padre tan guapo – Señaló la rubia de pronto con algo de sensualidad – Creo que elegí al Chiba equivocado.

Artemis carraspeo algo nervioso y sonrojado ante el comentario de la joven – Gracias hija, eres… Eres muy amable – Señaló aún con sonrojo.

Ahora veo a quien heredaste tu atractivo – Agregó la rubia otorgándole un casto roce en sus labios, acto que sorprendió de lleno al pelinegro, pero que para ser sinceros le agradó bastante – Y lo vergonzoso también – Susurró en su oído.

Su esposa debe ser una mujer muy afortunada señor, y disculpe el comentario de hace un momento, solo era para alivianar un poco el ambiente – Agregó la joven sonriente.

El almuerzo siguió sin contratiempos, entre conversaciones triviales y risas, Darien parecía sorprendido por la forma en que Serena se desenvolvía y su padre hablaba con ella con una soltura, agrado y confianza que ni siquiera poseía con él mismo.

Además se notaba que la rubia era una mujer bastante cortes, educada y culta, sabía sobre muchos temas y se notaba cómoda en ese ambiente, sin lugar a dudas esta mujer era un increíble misterio y una gran caja de sorpresas, solo esperaba no encontrar ninguna sorpresa desagradable o que arruinara sus planes.

La comida finalizó y los tres se retiraron del restaurante, Artemis se despidió feliz de su hijo y muy efusivamente de la rubia.

De verdad que fue un placer conocerte hija, se nota que alegras los días de mi hijo, no sé por qué te mantuvo tanto tiempo escondida – Comentó con una sincera sonrisa dirigida a la joven y una mirada de reproche a su hijo, es que en verdad la joven lo había cautivado, le simpatizó inmediatamente, sin duda su hijo estaba haciendo una muy buena elección.

Gracias es usted muy amable, y espero verlo muy pronto – Se despidió la rubia con una leve reverencia.

Bueno… ¿Y no me vas a decir como salió mi actuación? – Preguntó Serena una vez ambos quedaron solos.

Bastante bien debo decir, pero… ¡Te pasas con tus comentarios! – Agregó con una carcajada el pelinegro.

Lo siento ternurita, está en mi naturaleza – Contestó alzándose de hombros, con esa sonrisa sensual que le salía casi espontáneamente.

Te noté muy cómoda con la conversación y todo, yo pensé que…. – El pelinegro fue interrumpido.

¿Que no sabría cómo comportarme en sociedad? Siento decepcionarte mi vida, pero las striper no son un montón de ignorantes sin clase – Agregó con seriedad.

_Nuevamente Serena a la ofensiva, mejor desvió el tema_ – Pensó el pelinegro.

¿Y de verdad eres Serena Tsukino? ¿Ese es tu nombre o lo inventaste? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Claro que es mi nombre, si ya conoces mi rostro para que mentir con mi nombre ¿No crees? Además ese hermoso cheque que vas a darme debe estar a mi nombre – Contestó la rubia.

Claro… Pero con ese hermoso rostro que tienes no deberías usar el antifaz ni ocultarte, vaya que me llevé una impresión cuando te vi – Agregó el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa.

Ay cariño como te lo explico – Señaló llevando una mano a su mentón.

La verdad es que no me enorgullezco de mi vida nocturna, pero no puedo quejarme, necesito el dinero y ahí gano bastante bien, pero eso no significa que quiero que la gente sepa quien soy, tengo una vida muy diferente por las mañanas – Intentó explicar la rubia.

¿Una vida diferente? No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que te hace llevar esta doble vida entonces? – Preguntó el pelinegro con algo de curiosidad.

Ya ternurita… Te he dicho más de lo que necesitas saber, ahora dime quién o que quieres que sea durante esta semana, estos días seré la Serena Tsukino que tu quieras que sea, el interior a ti no te interesa – Agregó algo a la defensiva.

A Darien le sorprendió la actitud, no había duda que esta chica escondía algo, pero la verdad no le correspondía ni le interesaba ir más allá, lo cierto era que la necesitaba para cumplir con un papel y solo de eso se preocuparía, al menos por el momento…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas, aquí les dejé el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de la función entre Sere y ternurita jaja. **

**Ahora se viene el resto de la familia y ¿Quién sabe qué más? **

**No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, dudas, reclamos o sugerencias que pueda incluir en la historia (si así lo desean)**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas y simplemente por leer, especialmente:**

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – yesqui2000 – LetyCK – karly15 – CrimsonMizzle – yessi – La Dama oculta Mistress9 – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – walkmoon – MartithaJimenez – VICO – ediebella – ninfa01983 – LUNA – galaxymoon – Princess Mko – anannn Sailor**

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


End file.
